Naskah
by Synclaine13
Summary: Izaya tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana karena ia tidak memiliki naskah. One-shot. AU (Highschool). Shounen ai. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. Probably OOC. Pairing : Mysterious boy x Izaya (just read to know :D). Ini fic versi Bhs Ind dari fic yg judulnya Script yg udh author buat.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

 **Warning : This fic contains a boy x boy relationship. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Notes : Ini versi bahasa Ind dari fic berjudul Script yg udh author buat sblmnya. Gak ad yg berbeda sih, tapi kalau tertarik silahkan baca juga fic Script. Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

"Apa kau sudah tentukan?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang sedang menggenggam naskahnya. Anak itu berdiri tepat di depan Izaya yang merupakan lawan mainnya dalam permainan drama, "Kau tahu.. Mengenai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak ada," Izaya menjawab tanpa menatap ke arah anak yang mengajaknya berbicara. Izaya memfokuskan dirinya ke naskahnya sendiri.

"Sungguh?" anak itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Ayolah, pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Tidak ada," Izaya menaruh naskahnya di atas meja terdekat. "Kuberitahukan sesuatu padamu bocah, bila kau terlalu keras kepala maka kau akan dibenci.."

"Oleh siapa? Oleh kau?"

"Semua orang."

"Semua orang? Aku tidak peduli bila aku dibenci oleh semua orang kecuali kau."

"Hahh.. Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Aku takut."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku menakutkan?"

"Tidak, bukan dirimu yang menakutkan," Izaya menekan punggung hidungnya, "Tapi perkataan manismu.

"Kalau begitu.. Jika aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan merasa ngeri?"

"..apa?" kedua mata Izaya melebar, "Leluconmu sungguh jelek. Bahkan tidak lucu."

"Aku mencintaimu," anak itu memberikan senyuman lembut ke Izaya.

"Maaf.. Hal-hal seperti cinta tidak membuatku tertarik."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tolong, berhentilah bercanda!" Izaya menjadi frustrasi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh.." anak itu memegang kedua belah pipi Izaya, "Jadi, bisakah kau mencoba untuk berpura-pura tersenyum dan membalas cintaku?"

"A-aku.."

"Wow, kalian! Akting kalian benar-benar bagus! Kalian membuatku kagum," tiba-tiba Shinra muncul dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, menghancurkan suasana.

Anak itu menjauhkan tangannya dari Izaya. Keduanya cukup kaget melihat Shinra. Suasana berubah menjadi amat canggung karena kemunculan Shinra yang tidak terduga-duga. Anak itu pergi menginggalkan ruangan karena ia tahu kalau Shinra tidak akan berhenti berbicara untuk menutup mulutnya dan akan terus bertanya mengenai pentas drama tersebut.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shinra pada anak itu namun tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah berada di sini dan melihat kami?" Izaya melipat kedua lengannya sambil menatap Shinra.

"Semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Omong-omong, kapan kalian akan memainkan pentas drama kalian? Kau akan berperan sebagai perempuan lagi? Wow, aku tentu harus melihatnya! Aku akan mengajak Kadota untuk datang melihat juga." Shinra berpindah tempat ke sebelah Izaya dan duduk pada sebuah bangku.

"Percayalah padaku, aku menyarankan agar kau tidak perlu datang," Izaya mengambil kembali naskahnya yang ia taruh.

"Aw.. Apakah kau malu bila aku menontonmu di pentas dramamu?" bertingkah usil, Shinra menusuk pipi Izaya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu cemas. Bagiku kau cukup baik dalam berakting. Tapi, dari yang kuperhatikan tadi, agaknya kau tidak benar-benar yakin dengan peranmu ketika pasanganmu menyatakan cintanya," Shinra merebut naskah yang Izaya pegang. Awalnya, Izaya ingin merebut kembali naskahnya tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan Shinra untuk membacanya. Shinra membaca naskah tersebut untuk beberapa lama dan ia kebingungan. "Tunggu dulu.. Apa benar ini naskah yang kau perankan tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan adegan tadi."

"Shinra, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa?"

"Nyatanya, aku tidak bisa mengulang kembali dan memperbaiki kesalahanku sama seperti yang aku bisa lakukan dalam pentas drama karena sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki naskah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Err... Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Shinra.. Apa yang telah kau saksikan beberapa menit yang lalu..bukanlah permainan drama."

"Apa katamu?" Shinra berusaha untu memproses apa yang Izaya katakan padanya. Menyadari sesuatu, Shinra tersentak dan memandang temannya dengan syok, "Oh, ya ampun.."

"Ya, Shinra..." Izaya mengeluarkan nafas berat, "Anak itu, Kasuka, yang memliki hubungan darah dengan musuhku telah jatuh cinta padaku. Secara harafiah.."

"Astaga- Apa Shizuo tahu bila adiknya jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau Shizu-chan tahu mengenai masalah ini, aku akan benar-benar dibunuh olehnya."

"Tidak, Izaya. Aku pikir kau akan baik-baik saja."

Izaya nampak binggung dan mengerutkan alis, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena Shizuo akan langsung bunuh diri bila dia tahu."

 **THE END**

* * *

Hai.. :)


End file.
